Thundering Steppes Timeline
These are soloable quests in The Thundering Steppes, for characters of levels 20-30. The quests in this zone are less linear than in some other zones, so you should visit the various quest hubs every few levels to pickup available quests and work on them simultaneously. At Jacques - at Antonica zone line # Watch Your Step in the Thundering Steppes, Part I (20) #*While this quest and its sequels are active in your journal, two leg biters will attack you whenever you step onto Thundermist Road near the Antonica griffin tower or enter the Village of Thundermist. ## Blumble Blunder (20) - Blerton Blumble on the docks in TS ## (Optional) Search for Grandma Blumble (20) - Grandpa Blumble in his instance used in quest above # Watch Your Step in the Thundering Steppes, Part II (25) ## A Scrying Shame (25) - Tish Tickers on the top floor in Qeynos Tower 3 ## (Optional) The Gnoll Cave (26) - gives access to the solo instance, A Gnoll Cave ## (Optional) Stop the Elementals (27) - automatically offered upon entering the solo instance, A Gnoll Cave. # Watch Your Step in the Thundering Steppes, Part III (27) ## Supplies for Brianna (27) - Brianna in one of the houses in Village of Thundermist ## (Optional) Hides for Brianna (29) # Watch Your Step in the Thundering Steppes, Part IV (32) #* directs you to at the docks in the which leads into the Enchanted Lands Timeline Other Quests near Antonica *Hunting for Trapper Borgus (19) (Repeatable) Trapper Borgus located at *Griffon Egg for the Steppes Tower Stations (25) - obtain from any griffon tower in this zone *The Wanderer's Three Meanings of Life (28) Wandering Augur located at At Elowys Laceleaf - outside very last building on the docks #Desperately Seeking Butterflies! (26) #Desperately Seeking Moths! (26) #Desperately Seeking Ants! (26) Reinkor McCollin #Mysterious Assailants (22) #Safety for Travelers (24) #The Woe of the Travelers (28) Harvesting Quests - from Duggin Brandywine The following quests may be done in any order and have no recommended adventurer level, but you can only get one at a time. * Hungry, Hungry Halflings * Frozen Foods * Home Cooking * Filling the Bottomless Belly * Tiffin for Duggin Passage to Zek - from Captain Abella Coranis between docks and The following quests were formerly access quests, but are now just interesting lore quests. # The Captain's New Friend (25) # Passage to the Isle of Zek (28) Other Dock Quests *Working the Docks (19) repeatable Given by Brant Omannus - Must speak Barbarian *Eternal Rest for the Undead (20) Acquired from box at *Finishing the Job (20) Acquired from box at *The Mysterious Supplier (23) Acquired from flour sack at - this is not at docks but at Steelhoof camp North of Haven. Far Seas Requisitions - #Examine the table on the dock, next to Taskmaster Deldrin . You can work on all six quests simultaneously. #*Far Seas Requisition #TS0388-SCO (28) #*Far Seas Requisition #TS0544-SCO (28) #*Far Seas Requisition #TS0790-SCO (28) #*Far Seas Requisition #TS1077-SCO (28) #*Far Seas Requisition #TS0703-SCO (28) #*Far Seas Requisition #TS0704-SCO (28) #Taskmaster Deldrin for the Special Contracts (after all of the above) ##Far Seas Requisition - Special Contract TS023 (#1) (30) ##Far Seas Requisition - Special Contract TS023 (#2) (30) ##Far Seas Requisition - Special Contract TS023 (#3) (30) ##Far Seas Requisition - Special Contract TS023 (#4) (30) Near *Recycling the Old-Fashioned Way (22) Acquired from Grenn Stiles *Helping Holly Rowan (22) Acquired from Holly Rowan *The Defense of Thundermist Village (19) Acquired from Tobias Vreldig *Granville Restaurant, Antonica (26) Acquired from Tobias Granville *Old Man Cedric's Stool (23) Click on stool next to Holly Rowan Watcher of the Fields - to the west on beach #Complete in any order: #*Kuranam of the Seven Foals (23) #*Trantieral Thunderhoof (23) #*Duranar the Swift (23) #*The One-Eyed Chief (23) #*Darig Giantbane (23) #Karath the Forgotten (25) - after completing all of the above At *Bridge Keep Threats - repeatable (25) Complete 3 times to be able to open the Bridge Keep doors at night. Acquired from Turgan Bremhurst *None Shall Pass! New quest to be able to open the bridge doors open at night. *Hunting the Huntresses (20) Click barrel at *Pretty Ponies, All in a Row (23) Acquired from Waylon March at Captain Eitoa - roams Antonica near the North Qeynos Gate #The Keep of the Ardent Needle (15) #Gnoll Report (18) #A Captain's Communique (26) #Outland Brigade Reports (30) Near Chief Derrog #Test of the Chief (20) #The Eternal Warriors (23) #Message of the Brave (25) *Protecting Coldwind Beach (19) Acquired from Athwyn Shaedon *Splitpaw Timeline (20-50) - a set of dungeons, quests, and a town Other Quests Lore and Legend Quests *Lore and Legend: Centaur (22) Click on bed at *Lore and Legend: Giant (22) Click on bedroll at Dropped Quests - These quests are all initiated by examining an item that drops off mobs in this zone *Deepening Barrier (20) *Farmers' Hat (20) *Griffon Feathers (25) * (23) *In Quest of a Lucky Charm (25) *Once Upon a Fallen Star (20) *Rock Hound and Repair (25) *Rock Shard Possibilities 20) *The Treaty for Treasure (19) *The Unfinished Pick (20) *Thundering Bear Claws (25) Item Triggered Quests *An Undead Education (29) *Silencing the Sirens (27) *Slay the Revenant Soldiers (23) *Stopping a Steelhoof Incursion (25) *The Glyph's Message (27) *The Hidden Riddle (32) *The Last Dig (35)